


[podfic] Meta on Myrtle

by ChokolatteJedi, reena_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Gen, Meta, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: A bit of meta about Moaning Myrtle





	[podfic] Meta on Myrtle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meta on Myrtle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835145) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Meta, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V

 **Length:**  00:04:24  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bHarry%20Potter%5d%20Meta%20on%20Myrtle.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
